Question: Emily did 1 fewer squat than Daniel around noon. Emily did 93 squats. How many squats did Daniel do?
Solution: Emily did 93 squats, and Daniel did 1 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $93 + 1$ squats. He did $93 + 1 = 94$ squats.